walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Suffer The Children
"Suffer The Children", 'retitled '"Episode 17", is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on September 25, 2018. Summary Beginning the next morning after the end of "Done Running", the children of the Ericson's Boarding School Group take a vote to exile Clementine and AJ out from the school for Marlon's death. After Clementine and AJ are forced to leave, they run into Lilly and Abel, who reveal themselves to be members of a group called the Delta. After subduing the both of them, Lilly asks Clementine to take her to the school so she can kidnap all of its residents to use as soldiers, so they can assist in the war the Delta is fighting with a unnamed group. Lilly says if Clementine doesn't she will kill her and proceed to do it by force. Despite Clementine being betrayed by the school group, she chooses not to cooperate. Overhearing the conversation, Violet and Louis sneak up behind the two adults. After a brief commotion of Violet hitting Lilly with a arrow (determinant) or Abel becoming distracted by the two showing up, Clementine and AJ are able to escape and are rescued by a mysterious boy called James dressed in walker skin. He takes them back to the school because AJ was grazed with buckshot by Abel during their escape. For the rest of the episode, Clementine reconciles with the school group and helps them prepare for the Delta's attack, where Clementine's relationship with the students are developed over the course of two weeks. Plot The episode begins the morning after the events of "Done Running" in Clementine and Alvin Jr.'s (AJ) dorm room. Clementine is laying on her bed as a distraught AJ sits nearby, making coffee on a makeshift stove for her. AJ, confused by the other students' fearful and passionate reactions to Marlon's sudden death, asks why Louis called him a murderer. Clementine has the choice to either vindicate AJ by asserting that he was justified in executing him, or to pragmatically discourage AJ's impulsiveness by stating Marlon was defeated already and that he was not a threat anymore. Regardless of her choice, AJ tells Clementine that he loves her and is prepared to face the Ericson students' criticisms. Tennessee enters the room and invites Clementine and AJ to Marlon and Brody's Funeral and, Tennessee can try to give AJ a firemen figurine AJ can accept or reject it depending on if you said AJ was correct for killing Marlon or not killing him. After some preparation the two go to the funeral. Collectibles All of these are found in the greenhouse section of the episode. *'Boar Skull': This can be found outside the greenhouse behind Ruby and near a corner. *'Mushroom': This can be found inside the greenhouse behind Ruby. *'Venus Flytrap': In the laboratory section of the greenhouse, there are two racks against a wall. At the bottom of the rack on the right, the Venus Flytrap can be found. In-Game Questions and Answers TBA In-Game Decisions TBA Ending Stats * Lilly ** You left her feeling Unconvinced (said "We were family once." / remained silent) ** You left her feeling Unsettled (said "See you in hell.") ** You left her feeling Unimpressed (said "Get it over with.") * Ruby ** You left her feeling Grateful (buried Ms. Martin) ** You left her feeling Disgusted (burned Ms. Martin) * Louis ** You left him feeling Guilt-Ridden (saved Louis) ** You allowed him to be Kidnapped (saved Violet) * Violet ** You left her feeling Vengeful (saved Violet) ** You allowed her to be Kidnapped (saved Louis) * Tenn ** You left him feeling Ashamed (said "Shut up, Lilly!" / the shot) ** You left him feeling Despondent (said "Tenn, don't listen!" / Remained silent) * Alvin Jr. ** You left him feeling Repentant (called AJ a murderer) ** You left him feeling Justified ' (said AJ was justified) * '''James ' ** You left him feeling 'Trusted ' (said you originally came from Georgia) ** You left him feeling 'Appreciative ' (said otherwise) * '''Mitch ** He is Dead by Lilly's hand * Abel ** He is Captured Credits *Clementine *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Yonatan *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Marlon (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 A New Day *Lilly will mention killing "that girl" (Carley) or "that guy" (Doug), depending on who Lee chose to save. Clementine will remind Lilly that it was Carley/Doug, expressing anger to her for causing their deaths. **Later in the episode, Violet will ask Clementine about Lilly in Marlon's office. Clementine will tell her that Lilly is a horrible person, who murdered someone by gunning them down in an argument years prior. She will mention Carley/Doug and speaks warmly about these two, regarding their efforts to help protect the group, and their refusal to be pushed around by Lilly. Long Road Ahead *Lilly will mention Lee's decision to leave her behind or allow her to stay with the group. No Time Left *AJ can bring up Clementine killing Lee (if you shot him) or not killing him (if you left him to turn). Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. **If Clementine chooses to go with Louis, whilst playing piano, he asks what happened to her finger then Clementine responds to him, explaining how she lost it. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny. *Clementine will have a scar on her left cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tennessee, Sophie, Minerva, assumed walkers, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *AJ will curse openly if Clementine enables it ("Fuck is right"). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. Deaths *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Mitch *Yonatan Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of James. *First appearance of Sullene. *First appearance of Dorian. *First appearance of the Delta. *First (and last) appearance of Yonatan. *First (and last) appearance of Ms. Martin. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Mitch. (Alive) *Last appearance of Marlon. (Flashback, Corpse) *In the greenhouse, Ms. Martin will grab Clementine by her arm. If the player fails in the QTE, Mitch will save Clementine. *When Mitch rushes at Lilly, he uses the same animation of Clementine after she fell to the ground due to a walker and started running to escape from Lilly and Abel in the woods. **Also, all characters uses the same crouching animation with a few modifications. *This episode has a total of 3 collectibles, a Boar Skull, a Mushroom and a Venus Flytrap. This is half of what episode 1 had. **The Fireman Toy that Tennessee gives AJ if you make AJ feel Justified over Marlon's death is not counted as a collectible despite the fact it can be placed on the drawer in Clementine's room. *This episode marks the return of Lilly, who has been missing since "Long Road Ahead". **As of this episode, Clementine and Lilly are the only two characters from Season 1 that are confirmed alive. *This is the second consecutive episode of the video game to not feature any determinant character deaths. **This episode does, however, force the player into deciding whether to save Louis or Violet at the end of the episode. Whoever Clementine does not save does not die, however, and they are taken by the Delta raiders alongside Omar and Aasim, leaving their fate unknown. *This episode marks the first time that the events of the Comic Series are directly referenced in the Video Game, when James tells Clementine about his past as a member of the Whisperers and their attack on another group. *This episode features an easter egg focused on Randy Tudor. In the scene where Clementine and Violet are watching the stars, if the player lets the game idle for a few seconds, a new constellation will appear, in the shape of a mustache. Connecting the dots will result in Randy's face appearing in the sky. He will smile, wink at the player and disappear, leaving the message "He will remember that." in the HUD after doing so. *This episode marked the last episode Telltale released as a company. Goofs/Errors *If Clementine shot Lee and Lee asked her to handcuff the zombified security guard instead of himself, AJ will still tell Clementine that she shot him while he was handcuffed. * Lilly will mention that Lee was the one who decided to abandon her on the side of the road in Season 1 even if the player didn't actually choose an option and had Kenny decide her fate instead. * Before going to the funeral, Tennessee drawing is not see on the wall if Clementine's puts it up. But its appears again later after Clementine and AJ return. * When AJ wakes up in the 2 weeks time-skip scene, the bullet marks that were on his shirt will suddenly disappear. Bugs * Relationships and choices will not be present. In a recent Q&A with Melissa Hutchinson, she said that this will be resolved before episode 3 releases. Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Trailers The_Walking_Dead_-_The_Final_Season_EPISODE_TWO_TRAILER Gameplay The Walking Dead - The Final Season "You're Still Little" Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes